1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gutter liner apparatus which excludes leaf and other debris from interrupting the drainage flow in a building's gutter system.
2. Description of Related Art
The accumulation of leaves and other matter in the gutter system of buildings is a constant concern for the building owner. Such accumulation, if not removed leads to interruption of the normal drainage flow that the gutter system was designed to accomplish. If left uncorrected, damage to the gutter system and/or the building may occur.
During periods of rainfall, the run-off water from the roof quickly fills and overflows the clogged gutter system thereby totally defeating the function and purpose of the gutter system. During periods of heavy snow accumulation, the water generated from the accumulated snow which usually melts during daylight hours in direct sunlight fills the clogged gutters only to freeze again at night or when temperatures dip below the freezing point. This cycle which is often repeated for several days can result in what is known as ice damming, wherein the ice fills the gutters completely and if left uncorrected begins to accrete so that it builds up beneath the roofing materials. This can result in serious water damage as the accumulated ice melts underneath the roof and leaks into the attic.
To address this problem, gutter liner apparatuses have been developed which most commonly use different kinds of screening systems to preclude leaves and other debris from accumulating in the bottom of the gutter and blocking the drainage flow. Gutter apparatuses take a wide variety of forms and additional functions such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,247 by Spica which combines a gutter screening and flushing apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,427 by McPhalen that forms a roof-rain gutter shield comprising an elongated resilient weatherproof planar sheet.
There is a continuing need which exists for a simple inexpensive gutter liner apparatus that will act as a leaf barrier and be easily installed and replaced.